1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle control device and a vehicle brake system using the vehicle control device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of an electronic control device used in a vehicle brake system include an electronic control device which is provided with a box-shaped housing attached to a base substance, a control board housed in the housing, and a metallic heat dissipating plate attached to one surface of the control board (see, for example, Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-269980).
In such an electronic control device, heat of the control board is conducted to the heat dissipating plate to cause the heat of the control board to be dissipated.
The above conventional electronic control device makes it impossible to size up the heat dissipating plate because the heat dissipating plate is housed in the housing, and allows the heat dissipating plate to be housed in an enclosed space in the housing. Consequently, the conventional electronic control device has posed a problem in that heat of the control board is hard to dissipate.